Abyss of Despair
by Blackheart Ravensoul
Summary: In a hotel under water the guests start to vanish, Leon is sent to look for the rescue team. Claire has a bad feeling about this, and soon enough the bad news arrive - Leon is now missing under the Atlantic ocean. But things are not what they seem to be, a horrible ancient secret lurks in the deep abyss under the waves.
1. Chapter 1

Abyss of Despair

Missing at sea

The death of the sea was always an alluring and intimidating mystery. For as long they lived humans have wondered what is beneath the sea, but those who sought the answer to that mystery often found themselves dragged to the abyss beneath.

Now, humanity once again challenges the sea. Hotel "Eden Atlantica" the world's first and only five star hotel at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean: Made from metals used for constructing submarines and several layers of the thickest glass ever made. The only way to reach it is from a special submarine port on the European cost of the Atlantic Ocean. With a total of a hundred and twenty rooms the hotel offers it's guests first class service: sea food restaurant with the freshest fish possible, Spa procedures, a gym, a sauna complex and Jacuzzi. Special excursion in a submarine to nearby underwater ruins believed to be the lost city of Atlantis.

Despite everything the hotel failed to attract guests, the company behind its construction became desperate and organized a photo contest that offered free tickets as prizes. The winners were picked from the top three best of several different countries, thus a group of thirty five was gathered. The director felt relieved that the project would finally receive some more attention and may be would start to bring in money.

However all of his hopes soon shattered like a mighty wave often breaks on the cliffs. Five days from arrival the guard on the shore received a distress call from the hotel. A submarine with security guards went to investigate, but no one answered their requests to enter; the submarines would be kept in a dome with pressure tight locks that needed to be opened from the control room inside the hotel, to keep the pressure stable and the water from flooding the inside. No one in the control center answered the calls. The security team returned to the surface without results, by the time a team equipped with tools to enter was gathered another two days had gone by. The team went in to find out what happened but after twenty four hours the connection with its members was lost completely. Among those gone missing was the U.S. agent Leon S. Kennedy.

Claire paced back and forth in her apartment. She was worried when she found out where he was going- under water. Ever since he left a terrible feeling of dread had settled in her chest and it was eating at her like a greedy worm. At night she had a dream, she could see the man she loved trapped at the bottom of the ocean unable to get out, running out of air and dark shadows, too strange to be human, mowing towards him. Early in the morning she received the call about them loosing contact with Leon. Claire couldn't believe it, even thou they told her it could be just bad reception, he was after all under water, and she felt it in her hear that he needed help.

It just so happened that Chris was out on a mission with Jill. She couldn't call them for help. It was up to her to save Leon, she felt that he needed her, a feeling the woman could not explain. So she paced, thinking what to do. The waiting just seemed so unbearable. Not being able to stand the feeling of being helpless she took up the phone and called her boss, hopping her request for a vacation would be granted. As of so far, there were no signs that a virus was involved, there was no need for TerraSave to get involved and she couldn't run off on her own for who knew how long.

After a little talk with her superior the red-haired woman managed to get some time off, since she wasn't one to typically take holidays. She packed her suitcase and sat down looking for boat tickets to Europe, she couldn't bring her guns to a plane after all. After several hours of searching she managed to find one that fit the bill, Claire booked the ticket and went to bed, but she didn't really expect to get any sleep, but she had to try, after all she needed to get up early to make it in time.

To her own surprise she managed to catch few hours of sleep. Before leaving her apartment she made one final call, to the B.S.A.A. A pleasant female voice answered the call. " Hello, how may I help you." She hesitated just for a moment. " Um… hello, this Claire Redfield." "I'm sorry " the other woman said apologetically" but your brother is currently on a mission" "Yes, I know. Can you give him a message when he gets back?" "Certainly" "Tell him that I'm going to look for Leon." She said and hung up, Chris would worry if he knew but if she was in trouble he would turn the world upside down to save her. Grabbing her suitcase she locked the door and went into the street to look for a taxi. " Hand in there Leon, I'm coming" she whispered in her heart.

* * *

So did anyone notice how Revelations was based on Dante's Inferno and Revelations 2 on the works of Kafka? I thought it was kind of cool, so I decided to do a story that was based on literature works of one of my favorite authors , no I am not going to say who, You will have to guess. Guess right and I might make Claire and Leon make a stop at Rapture, since their at the bottom of the sea anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Abyss of Despair

Chapter 2 Investigation

Leon sat silently in the tiny submarine that was descending into the depth of the Atlantic Ocean. He didn't like this particular mission, but there were American citizens among the missing and one of them was a government agent on vacation with his family. The investigation team that went in before them , reported that the hotel was seemingly abandoned but there were no traces of the guests and the staff leaving either; then the team sent to investigate disappeared. It didn't make any sense, these people had nowhere to go, and they were after all under water.

The submarine creaked and made noises, it made the agent feel slightly claustrophobic. Looking out the small round window he could see the hotel. Five large metal domes positioned in an "L" shape and connected with glass tunnels, it wasn't just regular glass either, and special multi layered glass that could withstand the pressure of the water. From what he could see there were no signs of damage to the outside, no holes or breaches. It only made him wonder what the reason for the distress signal was.

The submarine stopped and two men got out, they swan towards the hatch located on left side of one of the domes. The wall opened up slightly, the submarine entered the square chamber and the two men quickly got inside. The wall closed back up and for a moment it was completely dark. Then the chamber started moving, it was rising up and the water around the ship was draining. They got out, a total of six people. Their submarine was locked in the lift securely; there were several other submarines in the shallow pool as well, all locked in place by the mechanism of the lifts. They climbed down onto the platform on the side on the lift, each one caring a flashlight. Johnny, the one driving the submarine decided to stay with the ship. The other five split up to search the hotel.

Leon examined the hanger where the submarines were kept. Besides every lift, there were seven of them in total but only four were occupied, was a control panel used to lower the ship into the water and lift it out. The machines were still operational, but there was no light in the hangar. The American agent assumed that the lifts had their own separate power generator. Three doors lead out of the hangar. He chose the middle one. The others were already gone to search for the people. Leon S. Kennedy had been on strange missions before, most of the time he would get attacked by B.O.W's on missions like this so out of habit he kept his gun drawn and ready to shoot. He walked across the glass tunnel from the hangar to the main building. Some fish swam by while he was walking; they looked like normal fish, something he was glad about. His friend from the B.S.A.A. Chris Redfield once told him about a form of T-virus that could turn regular fish into monsters and some lunatics wanted to release the virus into the oceans. From the bottom of his heart Leon hoped that he won't have to deal with some kind of crazy sea monsters on this one.

The hotel reception was luxuriously decorated, Victorian style sofas and a chandelier, that wasn't shining due to the power outage, fancy looking carpets and coffee tables, and some paintings depicting the sea and some ancient city by the sea. The place was spotless, no signs of a fight. He checked the register on the reception desk. All the guests checked in the same day and none of them checked out. "What the hell is going here?" Leon had a bad feeling about this mission. He couldn't check any of the data on the computer since there was no power. Done with the reception he went through the he door on the right. It led to the a corridor labeled "1-22". The corridor split in to two, one lead to the rooms and the other one had an arrow on the wall saying "Restaurant". Leon decided to check the Restaurant first.

Behind the double door was a huge round room with tables, a bar, and a stage with a grand piano on it. Huge crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and sparkled when they caught the light of his flashlight. The place was definitely fancy, like the advertising said and he had to admit that he would have definitely enjoyed a visit here if it was under different circumstances. Once again the place showed no signs of anything happening here. Before he left the area Leon decided to check the kitchen but then something caught his eye. It was a small pink book on the bar. He picked it up, a girls diary. Normally he wouldn't read such a thing but he needed some clues about what happened.

" _July 16_ _th_

 _I went diving for the first time. It was amazing. I didn't know there were so many different fish out there. The best part was when we went to the ancient city. I think the professor called it Atlantis. I got lost a little, it was scary but found something… It will be my little secret. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I just had to take it. I don't know what it is but is so beautiful, it looks like a pearl or a crystal and it glows like the rainbow. I found it the city, I will call it the Pearl of Atlantis. .. it's my precious secret._

 _July 17_ _th_

 _I had the most terrible nightmare. Strangely I can't remember what it was about. It doesn't matter, the moment I look at the pearl I feel much better._

 _Somebody was in the room while I we eating breakfast. My things were not where I left them. Maybe it was mother, or maybe the maid, either way I must hide it better. I don't want them to find it. It is mine._

 _When I was alone in the room I heard it- the pearl was singing. There was a voice coming from it, it was the most beautiful voice I ever heard and it was singing just for me. I must protect it, always."_

 _July 18_ _th_

 _When I woke up at night I saw mother leaving the room. I didn't think anything of it but when I woke the pearl was gone. She took it, she took my precious treasure. I must find, I must get it back ._

 _I looked and looked for it but I couldn't find it, but I know it is close I can feel it, I can still hears song, it is calling for me. I'm so tired but I can't rest until I find it_. _…."_

The rest of the book was blank. Leon shook his head at what he just read; it made no sense, as expected from a child. He carried on with his investigation and entered the kitchen. It was neat, completely industrial, all surfaces made of metal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then in the freezer he found the first of the first missing people. The top of the man's head was blown off and a gun lay next to him, blood stained the chef uniform and the ground around him, no need to explain what happened there. Leon noticed a note near the body. " _I'm sorry I just can't take it anymore. The voices won't go away_." "Poor guy" Leon thought" Who could blame him, working a place like this, the pressure probably got to him" Indeed, it could not have been easy to work in place completely under water, the feeling of being caged in, even if the pace had extreme security from being flooded, it was still not something many could handle. He took out his radio and tried to report his findings to the others but there was no signal. Maybe they were too far away from his location. Giving up on communication he decided to examine the rooms next.

Most of the were locked so he went back to the reception to get the key cards. The first five rooms were not even used according to the registration journal. The only rooms used in this section were rooms from seven to twelve and room seventeen. So he checked the rooms, the guests had been staying in. The first one revealed nothing and neither did the second one. In the third he found a note book page on the table. " _I keep hearing weird noises at night and they keep me awake. Sometimes it sound like singing and other times I sounds like a whale or something. I try to sleep during the day but I keep hearing the damn voice in my dreams. I swear I'm going to complain about this when I get back to the surface."_ Once again nothing solid to lean on. Leon carried on examining the other rooms.

Suddenly he stopped ,one of the door caught his attention. There were marks on it, like somebody had stabbed the wood with something sharp multiple times. The door was locked but he managed to kick it down, it was a storage closet. Inside he found a toy bear and a note in pink pencil, obviously written by a child. " I _'m so scared. Daddy is being mean.. daddy hit mommy. Mommy isn't moving .. mommy won't wake up. Daddy is looking for me … daddy is at the door. Daddy gets when he hears the singing …I'm sure he will be good again if the singing stops …I just have to wait_ " Once again something about singing. Leon shook his head, domestic violence was sad, but what did any of this have to with the people disappearing. One man killed himself in the freezer, where did the other go? They didn't leave, but they weren't here. "What is going on here." Suddenly Leon froe in place the air ripple with a strange energy as if electricity had been coursing through it and he hear it, singing, it had to have been the most beautiful voice he ever heard. His mind began to go blank , his vision became blurry and everything blacked out.

* * *

Chapter 2, what do you think guys? What strange creature lurk beneath the sea? Next chapter will be Claire.


	3. Chapter 3

Abyss of Despair

Chapter 3 A Cold Wet Trail

Claire could barely contain herself, sitting on her seat in the submarine. She fed a lie to the security on the shore facility about being an agent that got called from the middle of her vacation from a nearby town. Surprisingly enough they bought it; thou did seem tense and weary, no one could blame them, their friends had gone missing and the a group of agents disappeared. Claire also overheard one of them saying that he hear strange noises over his radio, they sounded like a whale and sometimes he could hear screams from it, but she dismissed it as stress getting to his head. But she did feel a little sorry for them.

The red –head looked around the hangar with the submarines. She noticed on was different from the others; it didn't have the hotel logo on it. "That must be the one Leon came in. So this means they're still here." The twos guards from the shore station that went down with her, stayed in the sub. Claire decided to examine the black submarine, she found the hatch unlocked, to her surprise. Climbing in, she started looking around for clues with her flashlight. In the captains seat she found a cellphone with some battery power, there was recording opened. She decided to view it. The face of black man appeared in the screen.:

"If anyone is watching this; I don't know if anyone will ever find this down here. Leon, Mark, Lewis and Carter left about twenty eight hours ago, but none of them came back yet. If you're watching this guys, I'm sorry – I left my post.

After they left I soon found out that our communication devices don't work down here, our phones don't work, our radios don't work, nothing works. It because of the metal used to build the domes. However there is an inner communication system in the hotel. The power is out so it doesn't work. I'm going to try and find the back power generator and see if I can turn in on, it should have enough power for the comms. " the man paused" I hope you are all still alive, I've seen some strange shit in my time but this place scares the hell outta me. I feel like someone is watching me all the time. " he fell silent again" oh , yeah, almost forgot. In the control room there should be a device used to communicate with the outside, if it turn the power on that should work as well." The video ended.

Claire got out of the submarine and checked her phone- no signal. Her radio was giving of static noises and didn't pick up any signals, not even the two men in the sub who had radios with them. " So, it's all true, communication in this place is impossible with regular devices. " she felt slightly relieved, maybe Leon was really ok" at least now it's clear why no one was able to reach them down here." She continued to look around the room. In the middle she found some kind of white, semi-transparent goo with seaweeds in it. Claire avoided stepping into the stuff. "What the hell?" she wondered. Then she noticed a green light blinking on the far wall. "He must have fixed the inner comms." She headed over to the device. It was a panel with numbers and a screen." I could someplace in the hotel but I don't know any numbers."

She left the hangar and crossed the large glass tunnel to the reception. The red haired woman looked around but saw nothing unusual. Claire examined the area behind the reception desk. There was a computer connected to some screens that had numbers under them. " These must connect to every room. Now if only there was enough power to make the computer work. " she pressed the button and the machine came to life. It was demanding a password and she also noted there was a card scanner connected to the computer. " oh well" she sighed " Better get that password". Having no other choice she chose to go left, there was hall labeled "23-44", the other hall had the door closed and she couldn't open them, they were tightly shut from the other side.

There was a strange smell in the air, of something salty mixed with something rotting. It was coming from one of the rooms, the door to that room was covered in the same white goo from the hangar, as if some disgusting barrier it prevented her from opening it. " I need to find something to clean this off with." The woman noted, she couldn't even thing about touching the stuff. All the other rooms turned out to be locked, so she had reached the end of the hall , where she noticed the elevator, the light was on, on the panel- the elevator seemed to be operational. It seemed that there were two more floors above her. She pushed the call button.

Something was strange but she didn't think much of it; water was dripping through the gaps in the elevator door. She heard the sound that declared the arrival of the elevator, before Claire even realized what was happening the door opened and cold salty water poured out of the elevator on to her. She was wearing a divers suit so the only thing that wet was her hair, but the experience itself was a slight shock. Then she heard the sound of slashing and looked down and saw live fish splashing in the puddles and gasping for air. "What the hell?" this was not what she expected when she set out to look for Leon, zombies, mutants, bioterrorists sure, but fish in the elevator, this was too strange. " I better take the stairs" she thought. She found the door that said stairs, it was unlocked to her relief. While climbing she fell down, getting up Claire noticed something on the stairs- a scale. Beautiful light green and shimmering like the inside of a clam. It was the size of her palm, she picked it up and was immediately disgusted, the scale had the same slime ,she kept finding, on it. "What would a fish scale be doing here?" she wondered.

The second floor hallway was different from the first one, it wasn't straight, but rather "T" shaped. It was dark, like the first floor, there wasn't enough power for the lights. She noticed an open door from the distance. She made her way to the room that was unlocked. The door was indeed wide open, if she had a guess she would say that someone kicked it down. The room was a mess: cloths and bed sheets on the floor, it looked like someone was looking for something in there. In a pile of papers she noticed, there were pages that looked like they were torn from a journal. The pages were damaged and bits were torn off. " _I see fish people_ " said one page." _Those eyes in my dreams watching me from inside me, whose are they_?" Claire struggled not to roll her eyes at this, it sounded like a bunch of nonsense." _The voices, the voices won't stop. I hear them, their getting closer. They're coming, they're coming for me, for me , for us, for all of us. There is no escape. Let them come, they shall not have me. I have planned my escape. I will not surrender my life to the demon god, I will escape_." She turned the page _" If you are reading this that I am dead, but I am free of their will. My death was by my own choice. The legends were true, it was all true. All that he wrote was true, I have seen him with my own eyes, Dagon the fish god and now they are coming for me. This is the_ end." Claire put the pages down on the table, it seemed like a total nonsense written by a mad man. Suddenly she heard a strange noise coming from her radio, it sounded like a whisper, but she couldn't understand what is said, there was another sound that sounded like whale. This caused her to remember what the security guys were saying earlier about their radios making crazy noises. "What the hell?" she shook the thin in her hand. Then she noticed something moving in the dark. Claire raised her head, it was an orb of white floating light, it emitted an eerie glow. The strange sounds on the radio got stronger as the thing approached. She panicked and took out her gun and aimed to shoot it. The bulled hit the creature and it splattered all over leaving a very familiar white goo on the floor. The stench was terrible, bodies of dead fish were rotting inside the goo, it appeared to have slim long tentacles much like a jellyfish. "A jellyfish?" Claire was surprised" out of water floating like a balloon? What is going on here?"

* * *

You can probably guess by now how the chapters are going to work. It's just like in Revelations 2 one past one present. So next one will be Leon's.


End file.
